Godzilla: Apocalypse Rage
by Pokemon200016
Summary: A skilled archeologist finds a weird slab of hieroglyph in the mountains of the Himalayas. Little did he know that this one discovery will change his life forever...
1. Chapter 1

_Hollywood, California..._

"And were live in 3...2...1..." A cameraman said off set.

"Hello world! I am geologist George and your watching the scientific Discovery network! I'm here with archeologist Benjamin werthen, who recently went to the Himalayas

and discovered something very interesting!" A talk show host said.

Benjamin was a skilled archeologist. He had studied many different past cultures and went to many different places. He was about 45.

"Yes. This weird hieroglyphic diagram from an unknown tribe. Take a look." Ben said, pointing to the screen.

The image was like a map. It showed 7 weird zodiac-like signs, circling around a yin and yang-like symbol, except black was red and white was blue. The bottom of the image had weird writing.

"Amazing. This is from the Himalayas? Seems like something from Egypt." George said.

"Yes. An unknown race wrote this. I've deciphered the writing but not clearly. The writing says

'Eons pass, time goes by, great eruption, draconians will rise, and the fate of time will be decided.." Ben explained.

"Woah...scary stuff. What do the signs mean?" George asked.

"We're not sure. We're contacting every great archeologist that we know of, but they are uncertain. But this is a truly fascinating piece of history. This has to be over 100 years old." Ben said, grinning in pride.

"Right. Well, were out of time for , when we come back, a paleontologist that says he found the link from humans to primates. Is this true? Find out next!" George said, smiling into the camera.

"And cut! Great take everyone." The cameraman said.

Ben got up, grabbed a duffle bag he was carrying and walked off stage.

"Mr. Werthen! Mr. Werthen!" A voice said behind him. He then turned around.

It was a man in a lab coat, big red glasses and jeans.

"Yeah? Hurry. I've got a flight to New York." Ben said.

"I think me and my group know what that hieroglyph is saying! But we can't talk here." The man said, huffing from running.

"The name is Dr. Gene Olson by the way."

"Alright. I guess this is more important than another talk show that will only last five minutes." Ben said.

"Alright! Follow me." said, turning around and running. Ben slowly followed.

Outside of the film studio, Olson stopped in front of his vehicle.

"Okay. This may sound crazy, but that artifact depicts the end of the world." Olson said, turning to Ben.

"Well I knew that much." Ben said.

"No, it's more serious than you know. I work for the M.W.S. , or the Monster Watch Service. We're stationed in an underwater base near Osaka Japan. We fear that the draconians and the 7 signs on that hieroglyph are ancient monsters!" Olson said, flipping through a flip chart.

"So your saying that these signs...mean monsters." Ben said, skeptically.

"Yes." Olson said, tilting up his glasses.

"What about the yin and yang symbol?" Ben asked.

"We're not certain. The United Nations wanted me to come get you right away. They've booked a private jet to Osaka for you." Olson said.

"Well, why the urgency? This may be a big hoax. Like the myans and the ancient calendar." Ben said.

"I'm sorry, this is a bit more serious. They want you in by noon tomorrow."

Olson said, getting in his car.

"That very piece of stone you have may be a fortune teller. The jet is stationed in fort Irwin." Olson explained.

"...alright. See you tomorrow." Ben said.

Olson closed the door and drove off, causing Ben to think.

_**What if this guy IS telling the truth?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Fort irwin, California..._

Ben drove up to a rather large military jet. He surveyed the area around him.

Nothing but a few cars, one of them belonging to Dr. Olson.

Ben jumped out of his car and grabbed his bag. He also grabbed a special suitcase. He looked up to the get and saw a pilot with some soldiers standing at attention. He made no hassle walking up to the jet, nodding at the gentlemen and boarding the aircraft.

was already aboard. He was typing on a computer.

"When are we leaving?" Ben asked.

"Soon. Your actually a bit late." Dr. Olson said. Ben shrugged and put his luggage down.

The pilot boarded shortly after Benjamin and headed to the cockpit.

"Everyone strap in. This can get bumpy. This puppy will get us there in maybe 6 hours or so on its fastest setting." The pilot said, strapping in.

Both Olson and Werthen made sure their restraints are functioning and then held up a thumbs up. The jet pulled slowly onto the runway, and after a brief ride, they were airborne.

There was pretty much silence. Olson typed on his computer as Ben stared into space. He decided to break the ice and turned to Olson.

"You can get wifi on that thing in the air?" Ben asked.

"It's pretty high tech. It's only for us scientists." Olson replied.

"Oh." Ben said, turning away from him.

A couple of hours later, he received a message on his laptop.

"That's odd..." Olson said, looking at the screen.

"What?" Ben said, turning to him.

"Our alien radar detects Alien activity.. that cant be right. Must be a glitch. if it wasn't a glitch, NASA would have told us so." Olson said.

"Weird. The last thing I want is the green men from toy story coming

down and asking me to take them to my leader." Ben said. Both him and Olson laughed.

After the long flight,they arrived in Osaka Japan. The jet landed on a secluded area of beach near the ocean.

"So where is this base?" Ben asked.

Soon, the area they landed on started to go down on a pedestal.

"Fancy." Ben said.

The platform stopped at about 1000 feet below sea level.

"This Is our stop." Olson said, opening the door and jumping out.

Ben grabbed his luggage and did the same.

They walked down a clear tunnel that gave them full view of the ocean. Fish, Rays and even a pilot whale swam by the tunnel. The tunnel stopped at another elevator.

They boarded and it took them even deeper under the ocean.

The elevator stopped at 2000 feet. Ben wondered if these conditions were even livable.

The doors of the elevator opened to a large room with different stalls and various doors to other rooms.

"Wow. High tech." Ben said.

"You have no idea." Olson said, walking out into the open.

This room had different compartments based on different countries. Asia, Hawaii, United States, Canada, And so on.

"Mr. Werthen." A general said, walking up to Ben and shaking his hand.

"Hello." Ben said.

"This is Admiral Cogson. America's ambassador in the M.W.S. he's in charge on watch over The U.S. and Canada." Olson said. Admiral Cogson was in his 60's. his face showed his knowledge and his wisdom, his suit showed that he was a retired army veteran.

"Pleasure to meet you Benjamin. Let me see that little relic that you found." Admiral Cogson said. Ben quickly reached into the special briefcase and pulled out the hieroglyph.

It was the same..but slightly different. For some reason it was giving off a slight glow.

"Woah. Looks like some kindergarteners drew it. I don't see what the fuss is about." Cogson said handing it back over.

"It's also pretty shiny for a rock."

Ben took it and looked at it. He just shrugged off the glow and put it away.

"Olson. Come with me. There seems to be some kind of activity near Russia." Admiral Cogson said.

"Right away sir. Mr. Werthen, if you may, just sit in the board room until we get a chance to speak to you." Olson said. Ben nodded.

Olson and Cogson walked off, while

Ben made his way to the board room.

"Wait! Wait!" A voice said behind him.

THUD!

As Ben turned around, he was smacked into by a person who seemed to be in a hurry.

"Sorry..*pant* are you..*pant*.. the..*pant* Archeologist?" The voice said.

Ben finally got a look at the person he was rushed by. It was a woman,

Japanese, she appeared to be as old as him, and she also seemed to be an archeologist herself.

"Yes. I am. Who are you? And why are you in such a hurry?" Ben asked, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Sorry! I was just in a rush. The scientists told me you were here and I just got up and rushed out of the room, my hair isn't messed up is it? I hope not I mean I always.." She said, panicking.

"Hey. Calm down. Start with your name." Ben said calmly.

"Okay..Daniella Ayumi. I'm sorry..I'm just a junior Archeologist and I'm one of your biggest fans." Daniella said.

"Okay. Now, why are you in a big hurry?" Ben asked.

"I wanted to look at the artifact with you. It would be an honor to work with one of the best archeologist in the business." Daniella said with a smile.

Ben thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

Daniella's face lit up like a light.

"Come on. Lets go." Ben said, turning around and walking into the board room.

Ben sat down to the table and pulled out the relic. It was still shining from before.

"Woah. It's even weirder in person." Daniella said.

"Yeah, it's...new." Ben said with a giggle and a smile.

"I like the yin and yang symbol in it." Daniella said with a smile.

"That's very strange. Usually the Chinese symbol for yin and yang is black and white. This one is red and blue." Ben said, observing the object.

"Yeah..I wonder who made it?" Daniella said.

"I'm not sure. The writing looks more like something found near Mayan territory. I could only read it because it seemed like a cross between Mayan and Chinese." Ben said.

"...Why is it glowing?" Daniella asked.

Ben looked down at the hieroglyph, what was used to be glowing white, is now glowing a slight Red.

"Woah..I'm not sure...it seems like a victim of radioactivity, even though we found this on top of a mountain!" Ben said, observing the object.

In the other room, voices started to rise, as almost everyone in the building was gathered into the main hall. Ben looked with the corner of his eye.

"Mr. Werthen...what's happening?" Daniella asked.

"I don't know, seems Important." Ben said, quickly getting up and walking into the room.

"Wait!" Daniella quickly followed.

As Ben and Daniella made their way through the crowd, the TV could be heard faintly.

"NASA scientists say that this Thing has gone super nova, sending the large rock plummeting to earth at an unstoppable speed..."


	3. Chapter 3

Ben and Daniella finally made it all the way to the front of the crowd, to see a grim sight.

It was the news, with the big caption

"DESTRUCTION OF EARTH" and a large timer.

"What's happening?" Ben asked frantically.

"I'm afraid were all about to kick the bucket. An astroid the size of manhattan is on a crash course to earth." A person said.

"WHAT? OH NO OH NO OH NO!" Daniella started to panic.

"We should be fine. We're under sea." Olson said.

"But we zould be on Ze high aleert roight?" The France ambassador said.

"Of course." Ben said, frightened.

"Yes, of course." Admiral Cogson said. Ben looked into the room out of the corner of his eye, and saw something strange.

It was the relic. It was blood red and gave off a demonic red glow, almost lava like.

The counter slowly counted down.

5.

4..

3...

2...

1...

**BWOOOOOMMMM!**

The massive asteroid hit, causing the whole earth to shake. The power flickered on and off In the building.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Olson yelled. Everyone got on the ground and ducked.

Then..there was a weird crunching sound. Almost like the building was being crunched.

That's because it was.

The massive meteor caused the continents to move, and Japan was closing in on them.

Ben looked up and his eyes widened.

"EVERYONE! EVERYBODY OUT!" A person yelled.

"Ben!" Daniella yelled, reaching for him. Ben took her hand and ran for the artifact. He knew that it had some significance to whatever was happening.

"We've got to get to the surface! It's our only way of survival! We'll be crushed down here!" Ben yelled. Daniella nodded, and they made their way to the escape pods.

People filed into the escape pods, being launched like rockets out of the ocean. But the problem is..where they land is completely on random.

They got into an escape pod and braced themselves. They shot out of the ocean into the sky quickly. Others weren't so lucky. Some people were left below..crushed by the massive continent.


	4. Chapter 4

The duo of people landed into a dense jungle. The escape pod smoked as the control panel of the machine exploded on impact. The door fell open, and Ben and Daniella rolled out.

"Ugh...where are we..?" Daniella said, getting up slowly and dusting herself off.

"I don't know. But the landscape...it seems... prehistoric." Ben said, looking around the forest. They had landed on a cliff outlooking a major forest.

Daniella looked off the cliff and surveyed the area. She saw nothing but green for miles and weird flying animals.

"Wait..peteranodons?" Daniella said in shock.

"What? Peteranodons? Those things have been extinct for years!" Ben said, looking in awe.

"Well...they look pretty real to me. Wait...what's that..? In the distance...do you hear it..?" Daniella said.

There was a noise in the distance, it sounded like a major fight. Slashing, groaning and yelping.

"Woah. I hear it. That's bad news. Lets go." Ben said, walking in the opposite direction.

"Wait! Lets go see what it is!" Daniella said, tugging on Ben's hand.

"Ugh, fine." Ben said, going with her in that direction.

As they got closer, the yelps turned into cries of agony, Almost human.

Daniella opened up some bushes to catch sight of something truly horrific.

It was a large velociraptor, orange with black stripes and fur on its head, beating up a slightly tall, blue reptilian-like animal. The animal had big orange eyes and small maple-like spikes down its back. There were onlookers dressed in grey loin cloths, cheering for the Velociraptor.

"KILL IT LORD TALON!" An onlooker yelled.

The raptor jumped up and kicked the creature in the face, causing it to yelp and fly In the direction Ben and Daniella were hiding.

It landed right in front of them and with its big orange eyes, it looked up at Daniella. It's body was covered in scars and blood and its eyes were blinking red. The raptor made its way cockily to the small beast. The raptor grabbed Its tail and pulled it Into the open.

The creature started to cry. Daniella knew it was only an Infant.

"HEY! YOU BULLIES! LEAVE THAT THING ALONE!" Daniella said, jumping from the bush.

The raptor, called Talon, looked at her with fire in its eyes.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves! Picking on a small innocent creature!" Daniella said, walking towards the small animal.

It looked at her again, with a whimper. As if it was saying..

"Please...save me..."

"Daniella!" Ben yelled.

"Get back here!"

Daniella's motherly instincts took over quickly and she picked the creature up to the best of her abilities.

"There there...it's okay..." Daniella said, comforting the creature.

Talon roared and ran towards them in a fit of rage, but the animal got up and stood firm In front of Daniella.

Before it could reach them, Ben though a large stone at the head of talon, causing him to go unconscious.

The onlookers jaws dropped.

"You big bullies need to learn a lesson! Come on little one.." Daniella said, walking the animal into the forest.

The creatures eyes were blinking red, and blood was flowing out of its

Scars and wounds.

"We need something to stop the blood. Relax little creature.." Daniella said, walking it slowly away from the fight area.

Ben found a couple of large leafs and gave them to Daniella, who wrapped the creature up. It's eyes were still blinking, but it nuzzled her.

"Ben it's only a baby, were gonna have to take care of it." Daniella said to him.

"But..what is it?" Ben asked Daniella.

Daniella got up and surveyed the animal.

"Hmm...maple like spines...bi pedal...orange eyes.." Daniella said, until gasping.

"_It couldn't be..could it..? No, I can't jump to conclusions. If I tell Ben he'll make me leave the baby._." Daniella said, thinking to herself.

"What is it Daniella?"

"...nothing. Lets just go...before that 'thing' comes back."

Daniella and Ben walked at a slow pace, making sure the baby, weak as it may be, could keep up.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben, Daniella and the baby had been wandering for hours. Just wandering and walking in one direction. They had finally got tired and laid Down in a grassy area.

The baby laid down by Daniella and nuzzled her waist.

"I think it's imprinted on me." Daniella said, giggling.

"Just as long as it doesn't eat us." Ben said.

Daniella rubbed the creatures spines and observed them. Very hard and bony.

Ben looked into the distance and saw what looked like a city in the distance.

"What's that?" Ben said.

"What?"

"A city. A big city at that, in the distance."

"We can investigate later. I'm tired." Daniella said, laying her head on Ben's shoulder slightly. Ben didn't mind.

Daniella decided to take a small nap. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep slowly. The baby fell asleep as well. Ben, however, just observed the city from afar and thought to himself.

"How could this happen? Dinosaurs? Ruins of cities? A reformation of Pangea? Something has to be up, And it's because of this Hieroglyph. But what could it-" Ben thought, until he was interrupted by a loud noise.

BOOM! CRASH! CRACKLE!

Then a loud roar. It sounded like that of a primate, but WAY bigger.

Ben shrugged it off, deciding not to wake Daniella up.

Hours passed, until the massive roar sounded off again. This time, louder and closer.

Ben decided that it was time to actually see what the massive noise was. He shook Daniella and she woke up slowly.

"We've got to go see. There was a massive roar. And it sounded close."

Ben explained.

Daniella's eyes widened and she jumped up. The baby woke up as well.

Ben rose up and walked towards the ruins of the city.

In the inside of the city, Ben, Daniella, and the baby roamed the streets looking at the remains. Buildings crumbled, people dead, and oddly large Primate footprints.

"Look at it...it's terrible..what city is this..?" Daniella asked.

"Looks like San Francisco with some remains of New York." Ben said, looking around. Then all of a sudden..

THUD...THUD...THUD...

Something was coming. QUICKLY.

"Oh man, oh man! What's happening?" Daniella said, panicking.

"Quick! Lets hide!" Ben said, shoving her into an alley way and hiding behind some trash cans. The baby, still weak, followed slowly until it was picked up by a massive Ape.

The baby's eyes blinked red as the massive ape looked into its eyes.

The ape was reddish Brown with grey skin. It also had followers, like Talon, but this time, they had on yellow instead of Grey.

"My lord chaos, why did we stop?" One person said. The ape grinned Evilly and swung the baby around like a yoyo from its tail. Daniella frowned and inhaled to yell, but was quickly stopped by Ben holding her mouth tightly.

The baby yelled loudly, screaming almost, and it echoed through the remains of the city. The onlookers laughed at the poor, helpless lizard...until...

SREEEEEEEEEEONGK!

A roar came from across the city. Chaos grunted as him and his onlookers looked into that direction.

Cars started to shake like there was a massive earthquake heading their way.

BOOM...BOOM...BOOM...

Ben and Daniella looked around frantically to find where the noise was coming from.

A massive creature stepped from

Behind the building. It had the appearance of a reptile, Stood on two legs, had a long tail, and white maple like spikes that were larger but almost identical to the baby's.

"No...go..Gojira.." Daniella said, under her breath.

It was the king of the monsters, godzilla. He had heard the cries of the baby and came to investigate. Then Ben noticed something. One sign of the hieroglyph started to glow, as did the blue side of the yin yang symbol.

The followers gawked at Godzilla's Girth and spines, but Godzilla's size didn't intimidate Chaos, even though chaos only came up to Godzilla's lower neck. Chaos threw the baby down and it landed with a thud. It straggled up and made its way slowly to Ben and Daniella.

"Oh no. We've got to go." Ben said, pulling Daniella away.

"Baby!" Daniella shouted. The creature followed them to a safer hiding spot.

Godzilla and Chaos roared at each other, one trying to Intimidate the other. Godzilla's orange eyes glared at Chaos, which means the battle was about to begin.


	6. Chapter 6

The trio hid in an abandoned grocery store and watched the two kaiju. The two creatures eyed each other menacingly, then Chaos went in for the first blow.

It was a normal head jab, it hit Godzilla in the face. He fell down with a mighty shriek and thud.

Chaos laughed at the King of the monsters, as did the followers.

"This weak lizard! Show him pain lord Chaos!" A woman said. Chaos grinned and cracked his knuckles. Godzilla staggered to his feet and growled lowly. He dashed to the Ape and pushed him into a large building.

Chaos stumbled back and fell into the building, the remains collapsing on him. Godzilla gave out a loud roar as the building fell.

Chaos was a bit shaken up, but not stumbled up and beat on his chest, then gave a primitive roar. Godzilla stood firm.

Suddenly, Chaos Coughed and Vomited projectiles at Godzilla, causing him to fall back a bit, but didn't do much other than make him angry. Godzilla showed teeth and charged up his Atomic Breath, causing his spines to light up a bright blue.

Chaos's eyes widen, as he then stood on his arms and then..well..passed gas. The green cloud that formed launched at Godzilla, but this did not affect him. The blast, bright and blue, blasted through the green to Chaos.

When the beam hit, Chaos howled in pain and fell to the ground. Godzilla stopped and grinned. Chaos laid at the ground motionless.

Godzilla stomped his way past Chaos, Until Chaos sprung up and grabbed Godzilla by the neck. Godzilla shrieked and flailed as Chaos's Grip increased and increased. Godzilla then started to light up blue, and then...

BOOM!

A blue sphere exploded around them, Knocking Chaos down once again, but this time Godzilla was making sure it was permanently.

Godzilla walked to Chaos's head, grabbed it, and turned it forcefully.

"No! Lord Chaos!" The onlookers said, horrified. Godzilla turned harder, Chaos shrieking in agony, until after a few minutes a loud SNAP sounded. Godzilla threw Chaos to the ground.

Blood dripped from Chaos's Mouth as he laid motionless. Godzilla roared loudly, making the whole city shake.

"Gojira won..." Daniella said under

Her breath.

"What was that thing?" Ben asked. The baby squirmed, trying to get away from Daniella's grip.

"No baby! Don't go out!" Daniella said, rubbing its back.

Godzilla stomped through the city, as the worshipers for Chaos gathered around his dead body.

"This is weird. Come on, lets move before it comes back." Ben said, leaving out the back door. Daniella tugged on the baby and followed.


End file.
